The effects of metformin upon hepatic metabolism (carbohydrate and lipid) in NIDDM and normal subjects will be compared. Infusion of stable isotopic molecules, requiring admission to the GCRC, will allow evaluation of lipolysis, fatty acid flux, location of reesterification, triose phosphate flux and partitioning of that flux into glucose and glycogen.